Szayelaporro Granz
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the octava (8th) Espada. He is Yylfordt Granz's younger brother. Appearance Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair and reddish-orange eyes. The remains of his hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his hollow hole and Espada number are both unknown. Most of the Arrancar have his hollow hole on the torso or face, however this is not the case for Szayel. After having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no hole or number can be seen. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar dress. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers all of the skin up to the top of his neck. He wears the regular pants, with slight length taken away, making them shorter then the others. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. Personality Szayel is an intellectual and the scientist of the Espada, thinking highly of himself and following his plans down to the finest detail. He is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday eliminate all entities that aren't hollows. Szayel Aporro also portrayed himself very flamboyantly, especially in his released state, wearing a dress. He also thought of himself as an actor, especially when toying with his victims. He also claims to be a 'perfect being' since he is capable of reproducing himself in another person's body and thus, being immortal. History Szayel Aporro Granz helped Nnoitra Jiruga perform a sneak attack on Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Nnoitra notes that at this point, he had lost his position as an Espada, and presumably reclaimed it before his introduction. In order to help Nnoitra to defeat Neliel, Szayel used a device that created an illusion of Nnoitra which distracted Nel's attention and gave him the opportunity to strike her head and left her unconscious. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc He first appears during Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Barragan Luisenbarn and Zommari Leroux and complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Barragan and Nnoitra. Renji runs straight into Szayel's Fracción and defeats them. Szayel comes out and fights Renji but all of Renji's attacks are nullified, as Szayel knows all about Renji's power from the fight between Renji and Szayel's brother, Yylfordt Granz. Uryū comes on the scene but his powers are also nullified, having studied his fight with Cirucci Thunderwitch. Renji and Uryū use a plan where Renji blows up a kido spell in Szayel face. Uryū uses his new Seele Schneider technique, but it fails to do anything to Szayel but burn most his clothes and some of his skin. Szayel recovers by eating one of his Fracción and tells Renji and Uryū not to go anywhere and advises them to think of a strategy while he changes his clothes. Renji and Uryū run from the room they were just in but are sent back to the same place due to Szayel's interference. Szayel releases his zanpakuto and uses a technique that makes duplicates of Uryū, Renji, Dondochakka, and Pesche. Renji and Uryū battle the clones but realize the every time the clones are destroyed, they multiply. Renji uses his bankai and the clones follow suit. The multiplied bankais destroy Szyael's building. Renji and Uryū try to run but Szayel comes back and Renji, Uryū, Dondochakka, and Pesche try to run, but Szayel stops them. Szayel eventually uses his appendages to capture Uryū and create a voodoo doll of him. Szayel begins demonstrating the dolls power by flicking it, which affects Uryū as well, proportionally making it feel like he's been hit. Szayel explains what this power is and proceeds to pull the doll apart, which terrifies both Renji and Uryū. However, Szayel explains that the dolls were made to come apart and would not affect the victim like that, but the doll has also replicated internal organs and tendons. Szayel proceeds to destroy Uryū's organs one by one. Renji tries to fight back, the Szayel ends up capturing him too, also making a voodoo doll of Renji. He eventually snaps both of Renji's achilles tendons, making him unable to move and throwing both Uryū and Renji at his mercy. Pesche and Donodchakka attempt to use their Cero Sincretico to stop Szayel, but it proves inaffective. Szayel explains to them that he's recognized them all along and that they should have used the technique at the start in order to gain an advantage over Szayel. Just before Szayel finishes them off, Twelfth Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Twelfth Division lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi appear and save them. Mayuri is also subjected to the voodoo doll ability and is apparently losing quickly to Szayel. Szayel is disappointed that a captain could be defeated so easily and destroys the doll's heart, apparently killing Mayuri. However, Mayuri gets and taunts Szayel, saying that he's studied Szayel's technique enough. He further explains that he had replaced all of his organs and tendons with fakes and the reason why was placing microbes to monitor Uryū's life. Szayel attempts to take Nemu hostage, but this tactic fails. Mayuri then releases his bankai, its poison mists weakening Szayel. The bankai ends up eating Szayel's body. Szayel uses his Gabriel ability to impregnate and reincarnate inside Nemu, an ability that is supposed to kill the victim (though Nemu survives this). Mayuri is happy about this and would like to study that power. At Mayuri's urging, Szayel, having gained control on Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou when he was eaten, attacks Mayuri the same way he was attacked a few minutes ago. As he mocks Mayuri, however, Konjiki Ashisogi Jozou blows up and the unharmed Mayuri comments that if his zapakuto would ever turn against him, it would self destruct. Mayuri also explains that Nemu is full of different poisons and the one Szayel is now affected with will force a body to constantly be in a slow motion state. Mayuri raises his blade and slowly moves toward Szayel piercing through his hand and through his heart. Szayel begs to die quick but is forced to die slow which will feels like hundreds of years. Powers & Abilities Szayel is the Octava Espada, making him the eighth most powerful Arrancar in Aizen's army. He is the head of the research development at Las Noches, much like Captain Kurotsuchi is for Soul Society. Master Scientist: Szayel is a talented and intellectual scientist, he is known to be very sadistic. Investigative Immunization: Szayel has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once doing so, Szayel can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. Ironically, his Voodoo Doll ability was effectively nullified during his encounter with Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who used a similar data-gathering method Zanpakutō . When sealed Its hilt is in a form similar to a atom most likely to further indicate him being a scientist. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . Szayel releases his Zanpakutō by swallowing it. His body then swells to enormous proportions and explodes, revealing Szayel's released form. In his released form, Szayel grows a pair of wing-shaped structures from his back while his lower body transforms into a flock of long tentacles. Blood-like liquid drips from his clothes, hair, fingertips, and wings in this state. He also has three purple lines coming from his left eye and his Hollow "glasses" change shape, forming into what appear to be broken goggles. :Resurrección Special Ability: Szayel's released state grants him a number of different abilities. :*'Carbon-Copy': When droplets of the liquid dripping from his body touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own abilities against them. Szayel occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically suitable. :*'Voodoo Doll': By wrapping an opponent in his wings, Szayel can create voodoo dolls of them. Any damage done to the dolls' internal organs (accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs with no damage to the original) is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. All the organs have their name written on them in Spanish. :*'Possession': Should he be eaten, Szayel can gain control of the opponent's nervous system, allowing him to gain complete control of their body. :*'Gabriel': His final ability, allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by impregnating an enemy. He then devours his way out of their body, killing them in the process. Szayel takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix. Fracción In addition to the immunities gained from studying his opponents, Szayel has his own Fracción. He has personally modified each of them so that he can heal his wounds by eating them. Those so devoured can be recreated later. Most of them are incomplete arrancar; they neither carry zanpakutō nor do they appear entirely human. The majority of them all wear a similar pattern of clothing to Szayel's, sporting the three stripes that run down his chest on their person. Two large ones act as Szayel's throne, but also have durable shells on their fronts that are unscathed by Ishida's arrows. Only three are named, those three main ones being: * & : two very short and obese Arrancar who first notify Szayel Aporro of Aaroniero's death. * : The others also identify a very tall one killed by Ishida. Trivia * His name comes from Alejandro Zaera Polo, an architect. * Szayel Aporro Granz is quite popular in Japan and he is well regarded by fan clubs. Although, he's sometimes despised because of his personality that he proclaims to be disturbing, "Tell me I'm the one you hate most in the world." * Szayel Aporro spent at least 10 episodes in his release state, the longest of any running or deceased espada and arrancar. * Mayuri may have poisoned Szayel Aporro, this does not mean he's dead, he has other minions around whom he could impregnate with Gabriel, despite his slow reflexes. * He's the only arrancar (and Espada) to have a relation, in this case Ilforte Granz. * Szayel considered himself quite the actor, especially when toying with his victims like Renji and Uryu. *Szayel Aporro after being shot point blank by Renji Abarai with a kido spell the only parts of his body still covered is his legs, his right foot, his right hand, part of the lower-half of his torso, and his arm streching from his wrist to about three-quarters to his elbow this means the only possible places left for his Espada tattoo is the previously mentioned covered spots of his body, and under his hair, and the only possible places for his Hollow hole is the previously mentioned covered spots or he does not have a Hollow hole. Navigation Granz Granz Granz